My Born Identity
by Lady's Secret
Summary: Milada meets Ivanka, a new girl at her school at the party for her 11th birthday. Like Milada, Ivanka has blond hair and blue eyes. However, Ivanka becomes friends with Milada's rival Ruzha, and when the Nazis tear them apart from their families, not only does Milada try to remember her true identity for her grandmother, but must try to help Ivanka as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic for the book 'Someone Named Eva' and I hope you like it. I do not own 'Someone Named Eva' or the characters in the book, they all belong to the book's wonderful author Joan M. Wolf. Thanks to her for writing a great book. I would suggest it.**

**Synopsis: Milada meets Ivanka, a new girl at her school at the party for her 11th birthday. Like Milada, Ivanka has blond hair and blue eyes. However, Ivanka becomes friends with Milada's rival Ruzha, and when the Nazis tear them apart from their families, not only does Milada try to remember her true identity for her grandmother, but must try to help Ivanka as well.**

Chapter One: June 1942, Lidice, Czechoslovakia

"Happy Birthday, Milada!" Everyone clapped for me as I blew out the candles on my cake. Thanks to someone Mama knew, we had gotten enough sugar together for a chocolate cake, which was my favorite.

"Milada, come here. I want you to meet someone." I went over to Papa, who was standing with another man, and a girl about my age.

"What is it, Papa?"

"Milada, this is Alois and his daughter Ivanka."

"Yes, I've seen Ivanka around school." I had only spoken to her once or twice. Now that it was summer, it gave me a better chance to get to know her. Like me, Ivanka also had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why don't you two go play for a bit?" We went off, although Ivanka didn't seem too keen on talking.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me.

"I'm alright. Things have just been hard for me. My mother died very recently." I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that." I looked over at where Ruzha was standing. Even though I didn't like her very much, I still felt it would only be polite if I introduced her to Ivanka.

"Thanks. My brother left to join the resistance against the Nazis, leaving my father to take care of me. Despite the restrictions, we're doing alright." I nodded.

"Well, thank you for loaning my Mama some sugar to make a chocolate cake." We got three plates; one for me, one for Ivanka and one for Ruzha.

"What do you want, Milada?"

"Ruzha, this is Ivanka. You remember her from school right?" I handed her the plate.

"Yes, I remember her."

"I really like your dress, Ruzha."

"Thank you." Ruzha had escorted Ivanka away, leaving me on my own. Soon, the two were laughing as if they were old friends. Mama gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Milada."

"For what?"

"You cheered both Ruzha and Ivanka up by introducing them." I had to smile. Ruzha had been a bit distant since her own mother had died.

"Thank you, Mama." Mama kissed my forehead. As Papa and Jaro were cleaning up, Ruzha and Ivanka came over to say goodbye.

"Thanks for having us over for your birthday, Milada." I nodded.

"I'm glad you both had fun. Hopefully we'll be able to get together again soon." Ruzha and Ivanka left shortly after. They appeared to only need one another, but little did we all know that both of them would soon rely on me for help.

"Milada?"

"What is it, Babichka?" She pressed something into my hand. When I looked at it, I saw that it was her star pin.

"I want you to keep this with you, Milada. No matter what." I nodded feverently.

"No matter what, Babichka." I got one last hug goodnight and went upstairs to bed. Around one in the morning, I awoke to loud shouts in German and several barking dogs. I rushed downstairs, and Papa held a hand out to prevent me from coming any closer.

"Go upstairs to your room, Milada," Mama had said to me as she entered the room with Anechka in her arms. "They are saying we must leave the house. Get dressed and pack enough for three days." I did as I was told, and after screaming for Papa and Jaro, I found myself in my school's gym. We were given assigned spots, and nobody dared to move. I could just see Ivanka from where I was sitting. Nazi doctors were moving slowly up and down the rows.

"What do you think they are doing, Milada?" I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know, Terezie." One of the doctors stopped and looked at Terezie briefly, writing something on a clipboard, and quickly moved on. Moments ago, I had seen one of the Nazis with a gun escort Ivanka somewhere else; I hoped she was alright. He came to my blanket next and stopped, taking a strand of my hair in his hand. Gently he rubbed it between two fingers, murmuring softly to himself.

"Ja." He smiled broadly and scribbled something on his clipboard, and motioned for a guard, who pulled me up from the blanket. I was to follow the other children up the stairs.

"Mama?"

"Go with them, Milada. You must obey." I nodded quietly, feeling the spot on my skirt where I had placed Babichka's star pin so the Nazis wouldn't take it from me.

"Go Milada. Do as they say. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." I went along with the other children. We were brought to another room. There were posters there, several of them showing different hair colours. After everyone had undressed, we were asked for our names. I felt a small sense of relief, seeing Ivanka was standing in front of me.

"Name?"

"Ivanka Lanik." She was taken over to a doctor who got to examining her. I was next.

"Name?"

"Milada Kralicek." I was herded along and one doctor did a basic medical exam. Ivanka was being examined by the doctor next to mine, but strangely he seemed only interested in her eyes. Mine was only interested in my hair.

"Perfect!" The doctor said in Czech. Ivanka was given back her clothes to wear and went back to her assigned spot. I did too.

"Mama, there were doctors there, who examined my hair and eyes. Did they do that here, too?"

"No, Milada." We sat around for the rest of the day and into a third day. Eventually, we were allowed to get up.

"What's happening?"

"We are being taken to a work camp to see our husbands." Mama said to me. "Although the children are being taken to the work camp on a more comfortable bus." The Nazi woman who had yelled at all the children to undress took me onto the bus. She sat me close to the front. I turned slightly and noticed both Ivanka and Ruzha sitting in the back. The bus ride seemed to take forever, and part of me felt relieved when we arrived at our destination.

"What do you think is going on, Milada?"

"I don't know, Ivanka. There's been a mistake." Ruzha nodded.

"Yes, a terrible mistake."

As we were given a small tour of the facility itself and told what the rules were, I wondered if we would ever get out and go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: June 1942: Puschkau, Poland

When I awoke the next morning, everyone was tired and groggy. Ivanka's cot was right next to mine; she was sandwiched between me and Ruzha.

"Milada?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think this place is?"

"I don't know." Ruzha came over to us.

"There's been a terrible mistake." She said quietly.

"Yes, a terrible one." We had been provided with an outfit that consisted of a white blouse, a knee-length navy blue skirt, and a black neckerchief, which had a pin on it. The pin was an eagle with a swastika in it's talons.

"If you don't count the pin," Ivanka stated, examining her skirt. "This is a pretty cute outfit." I nodded.

"While we're here, can we all at least try to get along? We don't have to be friends, but I want to get along." Ruzha and Ivanka each held a hand out, and I placed my hand on top.

"Then we'll do just that. We'll keep an eye out for each other, and keep each other safe until we can go home." Soon after, a pretty woman dressed in a Nazi uniform came into the sleeping room and escorted us to an auditorium of sorts. There were huge photographs of Hitler and each picture had red candles underneath it. The woman stepped up and cleared her throat.

"Young women of the future," She said, and it was like hearing music. For the first time since leaving my home, I could understand what a Nazi was saying, because she was speaking in my language. She spoke first in Czech and then in the language the other girls had been speaking.

"It is tragic that your families were killed in an Allied air raid," The woman continued. Ruzha and Ivanka both looked at me. We were all worried for one reason or another.

"You are blessed to be chosen as Aryan children, sent by God to serve Hitler and save the world from the Jewish scourge." The words "Aryan" and "Jewish" raced around in my head. I only knew that Jews were required to wear a yellow star, but I had never heard the word Aryan before. I didn't even know what it really meant. Why was this woman using the word "Aryan" to describe me?

"Here in this center, you will learn everything you need to know to be a proper German girl. Everything you require will be provided. When the time is right, you will be sent out into the world to fulfill your duties as German wives and mothers. Heil Hitler!" After her speech, the woman came to each of us and placed her hand on our heads.

"Franziska!" She said loudly, as she placed her hand on Ruzha's head.

"Franziska!" We all repeated.

"Freida!" Now it was Ivanka's turn.

"Freida!" We repeated this just as we did the last time. Now it was my turn.

"Eva!" She pressed her hand down on my hand. "E-va!" My name was not Eva, it was Milada. Just as Ruzha's name was not Franziska, and Ivanka's name was not Freida.

"My name is Milada." I said sternly.

"Nein!" I was given one good slap across my face. "Eva!" Fräulein Haugen pointed a finger at me. She then pointed to Ivanka. "Freida, ja?" After all the girls had been assigned with new names, we were given another tour.

"Now, you will not speak any language other than the chosen Aryan language of German. If you do so, you will be punished. Severely." I wanted to blurt out that I was not Eva, I was Milada. However, my willingness to submit to the things that were being taught to me decided whether I stayed here or whether I was sent away.

We woke up every morning to the German anthem, something I just despised. We had been at the center for a few months, and although I had remembered my promise to remember my real name Milada, Ruzha and Ivanka, now Franziska and Freida were really forgetting who they were. Really forgetting. They were becoming model German girls – eager, smart, always prepared, and quick to criticize anyone who faltered in the slightest way, either in lessons or in her allegiance to the Nazis. Fräulein Haugen and the other instructors pointed them out as examples of young German women who "have the best handwriting" or "truly understand German philosophy" or "will become fine German mothers someday." As I slowly looked through the racial textbook we had been provided, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Eva?"

"What is it, Franziska?"

"I think we need to get Fräulein Haugen. Freida said she is feeling really sick."

"Alright. You wait here with Freida and I'll go." I rushed off as fast as my feet could carry me. I soon noticed Fräulein Haugen speaking with a man, I didn't know who he was.

"Eva, what is it?"

"Franziska said I should come find you," I said, my tone a bit panicked and rushed. "Freida is saying she's feeling sick." We all heard a wail of pain. When we got back to the sleeping room, Franziska and another girl named Heidi were trying to comfort Freida.

"What's wrong?"I went and sat next to Franziska, trying to help comfort Freida.

"Freida says her stomach hurts really badly and that she can't get up." Fräulein Haugen looked at Freida for a moment.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Sure enough, two doctors had been called in. We had been allowed to take the day off from lessons whilst we waiting for any scrap of news. Heidi bit her lip.

"Do you think Freida will be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Heidi. It's a good thing Eva was so quick in getting help, who knows what could have happened?" The door opened. It was Fräulein Haugen. Like swarming bees, we all rushed over to her.

"Is Freida alright?" She nodded.

"Freida will be just fine, thanks not only to the doctors who helped her, but to Franziska, Eva and Heidi, whose quick thinking very much saved her life." We all smiled at that. I had helped save someone's life.

"How soon until she can return?"

"It could be a few days, maybe even a week or two. I will put aside her work for her, and Franziska, you can help her with it." We were all relieved that Freida was going to be fine. Within a few days, Freida had returned to lessons and was fine again. After waking up again to the German anthem, we waited with our arms raised in the Hitler salute to be sent off for breakfast and then morning lessons. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the door handle turning.

I wondered what today would bring me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Summer-Autumn 1942: Puschkau, Poland

As we all stood in two rows, arms raised in the Hitler salute and our uniforms looking absolutely perfect, Fräulein Haugen allowed us to sit at the ends of our beds.

"Girls, we have a very important guest coming to visit today." I looked over at Freida and Franziska, who were almost like twins. They did everything together, sitting together at every class and at every meal. "So before I tell you who our guest is, I need you all to make your beds and for those of you with long hair, you need to braid it. Make sure you look absolutely perfect." She stood off to a corner, looking through some papers as we made our beds. We had been at the center for almost eight months now, and although I still managed to remember who I was, Franziska and Freida had completely forgotten who they really were, erasing everything they were before they came here.

"Who's the important guest Fräulein Haugen?"

"Well, Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler is going to be visiting today so he can see for himself how well you're all doing here." Freida raised her hand.

"Is he aware that we all lost our families in bombing raids or were given up because we were too expensive?" I still can't believe that Freida and the other girls actually believed that. While fiction was sometimes easier to believe than the truth, that was one fiction I would never believe.

"Yes, he's very well aware of that, Freida."

"When will he be arriving?" Just as Franziska had finished saying that, a loud knock came from the door. We quickly raised our arms in the Hitler salute. I managed to steal a glimpse of Himmler out of the corner of my eye, and not counting the uniform, he wasn't exactly what I would call impressive. More on the puny side, actually, but I kept those thoughts to myself. He stopped in front of each girl, inspecting them briefly before moving on. He was speaking with Freida.

"I understand you lost your family in a bombing raid."

"Yes, I did." He patted her cheek.

"Well, you'll be safe here." He was fumbling with something on his jacket; a swastika pin. He pinned it on Freida's blouse.

"I-I really couldn't."

"Take it, I insist." Freida looked very bewildered. I was a little surprised myself. He continued pacing up and down the rows slowly.

"Now, in a few days time I will be going to inspect a camp, and I have decided to take three of you along with me. Consider it a treat of sorts for all your hard work." I could see both Freida and Franziska crossing their fingers behind their backs, hoping to get chosen. I really couldn't care less if I was picked. It was a struggle everyday to remember my real name of Milada.

"Let's see here." I observed as Himmler looked up and down the list. Fräulein Haugen made a brief announcement.

"For the three lucky girls who are selected, you will have enough clothes to take with you, so please don't worry about that." A few of the girls nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I will be taking Franziska, Freida and Eva." I rolled my eyes at the little celebration that Franziska and Freida had, obviously wanting to rub things in. We were all escorted outside and seated in a black mercedes. Himmler went in a separate car. I looked out the window, doing my best to ignore Freida and Franziska's constant giggling.

"Did you see how cute those glasses were? They were so adorable!"

"Oh, I know! Freida, let me see the little pin he gave you." I honestly felt like strangling myself, listening to them talk.

"He's just so handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes he is. Too bad he's married though."

"How do you know he's married?"

"I heard him talking about his wife to someone earlier." Freida said. "By the tone of his voice though, it sounds like things aren't going so well for them."

"Maybe she doesn't realize how lucky she is to have married someone like him." Another round of giggling ensued. When we arrived at the camp. I was grateful to be able to get a few moments of peace. Freida and Franziska were too interested in Himmler for their own good. After we had breakfast the following morning, we followed Himmler all around the camp. I was off in my own little world, whilst Franziska and Freida were hanging onto his every word. It was becoming obvious to me that if either one of them was becoming smitten, it was Freida. When we got back, I was sitting on my cot and Franziska and Freida were telling some of the other girls all about the camp.

"We need to leave now, Reichsführer."

"Just a moment." He leaned forward slightly, giving Freida a quick kiss on the cheek. Her face went bright red.

"Hopefully we'll get to see each other again soon." He left after that. Franziska had to hold Freida up, to prevent her from fainting.

"She's completely smitten with him." I nodded.

"Yes, she is." A few weeks later, we were herded into the auditorium again. After we had all given the Hitler salute and were seated., Fräulein Haugen stood at the podium.

"Today German girls, is a very special day." I crossed my fingers, hoping that today was the day we were going home to our real families, to be called by our real names.

"Today, you begin your lives as official German citizens. Your training has been difficult, I know, but you have all become fine young German girls. Girls we are proud to say will one day belong to Hitler's League of German girls. And today you will be adopted into your new German families." We were escorted back to the sleeping room to wait. One by one, each girl left with her new 'family' until only myself, Freida and Franziska remained.

"I'll be sure to write, Freida."

"Me too. What about you, Eva?"

"Pardon?"

"Will you write back if I write to you?" Soon, I myself was on my way. After I had been with my new family for a few weeks, my new mother came to me, holding an envelope in her hand.

"Eva, you have a letter from your friend Freida."

"Thank you, mutter." I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dearest Eva, this letter sends you many good wishes. I heard you were adopted by a wonderful family in Berlin. Lucky you! I was adopted by a high ranking SS officer, who is good friends with the Reichsführer himself! I must admit, I do blush a bit every time he looks at me. Mutter told me it's a simple little crush, but I'm not sure I want to believe that. I also have two younger twin brothers. They keep Mutter and me very busy. Since you live so close to me, you should come visit soon! Franziska also lives just down the road from me, so we see each other often, you should be getting a letter from her soon – she's had a small head cold, so it's kept her in bed. I even got to meet the Führer himself once! Please be sure to write back soon! Yours truly, Freida Muller._

The fact that Freida was still clearly smitten with Himmler did not surprise me in the slightest. Of course, I decided to be polite and write back to her, even though I really didn't want to. Within a few days of getting Freida's letter, a letter from Franziska arrived.

I really wanted the war to be over, because I knew that the sooner the war was over, the sooner I could go home, back to my true identity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Berlin, Germany: September 1944

As I watched the streets go by through the window, I thought of how much Freida and Franziska will have changed. It had been almost six months since I had last seen both of them. I let my hands rest in my lap, my fingers gently tracing the star pin from my grandmother, the pin that helped me to remember my real identity.

"We're here, Eva. Look, Freida and Franziska are already waiting for you!" I could have cared less.

"Eva! Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler." I replied back. After we had been let outside to play.

"I hope the war will end soon."

"I hope so too, Freida. Don't worry though, Germany will win!" Freida nodded.

"I know we will. Although it does make me second guess when we lose on occasion."

"I agree, Freida. Once the war ends though, everyone will see that Germany is superior to everyone else." I nodded in agreement silently. I felt relieved when I had to go home.

"Eva, gather a few things. We need to stay in the basement."

"Why?"

"To make sure we don't get hurt from the bombs." Once we had settled in, things became routine to me once again. The morning I woke up to no sounds of bombs though, it made me worried.

"Elisbeth, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Eva?"

"There's no bombs."

"You're right." Just as we had gotten dressed and gotten our sleeping areas organized, two people and come into the room. The woman looked at me.

"Are you Milada?" I felt so relieved at hearing my real name once again. I nodded.

"My name is Marci, I'm with the American Red Cross. Your mother is alive and waiting for you in Prague."

"Eva, don't go! You are disobeying the Führer's orders!" I looked back to Elisabeth, then to Marci.

"My name is Milada." I said with a confident tone. "I want to go home."

I did not feel bad in the slightest about leaving my "family" when they had never been my family in the first place.

"Marci?"

"Yes, Milada?"

"What about Ivanka and Ruzha?"

"Both of the girls have been found and are being brought to Prague. You'll have to wait a few days before you can all see your families."

"What happened to Ivanka's father?"

"He managed to escape and join the resistance for the war, along with Ruzha's brother."

"What about my father and brother?" Marci shook her head.

"We haven't been able to find any trace of them. As soon as I can find something, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you." After waiting a few more hours, we arrived at a house, which had been converted to a hospital of sorts.

"Eva! Franziska and I were so worried about you! We're so glad you're safe!"

"My name is not Eva."

"Of course it is."

"Nein. I'll explain once we've settled in." We had all been allowed to share a room since we were familiar with each other. As I started to piece my life back together, I could see that Freida seemed to become very anxious. I continued to call her Freida, not Ivanka until I felt I could explain it to them.

"Is something wrong?

"I'm worried, Eva."

"What are you worried about?"

"About Reichsführer Himmler. He was supposed to send me a letter, but It's been two whole weeks and I haven't gotten it!" I put my arm around her.

"Try to think positive. Maybe it's taking longer because Germany is so disorganized." She nodded.

"I hope so." Marci came in.

"Freida? A letter arrived for you." Marci was in agreement on my plan.

"Thank you." She grabbed for the letter, reading it. I could see her posture relaxing considerably.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing that I can tell anyone." I nodded quietly. Now was the time to explain.

"Go get Franziska. I have something to tell both of you." When the two girls came back, Marci came in with folders.

"What's this?"

"Well, your names are not Franziska and Freida."

"Of course they are."

"No they're not." Marci opened each folder.

"These were found in a cabinet in Berlin. The Nazis would take children that fit their racial standards to train them to be good Nazis. This is what happened to the three of you. Freida, your real name is Ivanka and Franziska's real name is Ruzha, and Eva's real name is Milada." They both looked at each other with a bit of a worried expression.

"How can you prove this?"

"Ivanka, you have a heart-shaped birth mark, do you not?" I watched as Ivanka looked at her belly.

"Yes, I do."

"So that proves that you are not Freida, you are Ivanka." We had given them a few days to let the news sink in. However, they did not seem to be accepting it.

"Marci!"

"What is it, Milada?"

"Ivanka and Ruzha are gone!" When we rushed into the room, the beds that the two had been occupying were made and empty.

"What should we do?"

"We need to look were they lived after they left the training center. It's familiar to them." So that's what we did. We managed to find Ruzha.

"Freida somehow talked me into running away with her."

"It's fine now, Ruzha. We can go home now."

"I know, Milada." I hugged her tightly. She was beginning to remember who she really was.

"Do you know where Ivanka ran off to?" Ruzha shook her head.

"No. She said that she was going to look for Himmler." She looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't have anyone to protect her, though." Marci put a jacket around Ruzha.

"Well, I'll contact some friends of mine to keep a sharp eye out for her." Once we had gotten back, Ruzha and I both had mugs of hot apple cider. Marci came in.

"Well, there's good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"Ivanka is currently in hiding with Himmler, and they're somewhere in Munich."

"What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is, their exact location has not been determined." We both felt relieved that Ivanka had been found. Ruzha spoke up.

"Once she's found, let me talk to her. If she'll listen to anyone, she'll listen to me." Thankfully, Ivanka and Himmler had been caught. Once we arrived at the place where they were being held, I could see that Ivanka, who still believed herself to be Freida, was clinging to Himmler, not wanting to leave his side.

"Freida, come here."

"Nein."

"Freida, please. You're not who you think you are."

"Franziska, don't be silly." After what felt like hours of negotiating with her, Ruzha came out.

"What did she say?"

"She won't listen to me." We both sat across from each other, trying to figure out what to do next. When we heard two loud 'thud' noises, we got worried. Marci went in first. What greeted us was seeing both Himmler and Ivanka on the floor, dead. Dead by cyanide capsule.

"Look, there's a note." I picked it up as the bodies were carried out.

"What does it say?"

"Freida says that she sees no world without National Socialism and has decided to take her own life rather than live in a world without Hitler." Ruzha and I both mourned in our own way.

I was just glad the war was finally over. I could now pick up the pieces of my shattered life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Berlin, Germany: 2012

"Ruzha, it's been too long."

"Milada, indeed it has." We shook hands. Ruzha and I had made the choice to remain in Prague until we were old enough to live on our own.

"I still can't believe it's been almost seventy years since we were last here." As we walked through the cemetery, we passed the graves of people we had known, even the grave of the legendary Red Baron.

"Yes, it's been hard. I wish Ivanka had not taken her own life."

"I wish the same thing." When we arrived at where Ivanka had been buried, we laid flowers for our former friend.

"I was told that those who didn't pass those racial tests were killed."

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if death would have been better than going through what we did."

"Well Milada, sometimes we can only wonder what could have been." We stood there quietly for a moment. Both Ruzha and I had married and had children, and we all had grandchildren as well. Every year, on the anniversary that we had been taken, we visited the memorial in Lidice.

"It's hard to believe that it's been sixty seven years since all this happened."

"Time does strange things to people."

"Yes, it does." As we walked away from Ivanka's grave for what I felt would be the last time for both of us, I looked back, and I could almost see her. Almost.


End file.
